<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain's Log by deinvati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119899">Captain's Log</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati'>deinvati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Prompt Fic, Star Trek References, inceptgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in their right mind would put Dominic Cobb in charge of a Starship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Dom Cobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ImPROMPTu Drabblery, InceptGen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain's Log</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Lavendar<br/>Genre: Aliens/Scifi<br/>Length: up to and including 400</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was wanted on the bridge immediately, according to the overhead PA system, and he hurried to comply. He hadn't heard any other announcements so it couldn't have been too much of a disaster yet. But why the shipwide alert, then?</p>
<p>"Officer on deck," came the announcement as the door slid open for him. Arthur waved everyone back to their posts and headed for the captain's chair.</p>
<p>"Captain Cobb, you wanted to see me?"</p>
<p>Dom turned. "Ah, yes, Commander. I needed to ask you something."</p>
<p>Arthur frowned. "Is there a problem? Are we under attack?"</p>
<p>"No, no, nothing like that. More of a general question."</p>
<p>Arthur glanced at the other personnel, wondering if there was some kind of practical joke going on. "A general question that you couldn't just com me? On my...com?" he said, gesturing to the Starfleet combadge on his uniform.</p>
<p>Dom looked confused. "Oh, I didn't realize...huh."</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright, sir?" Arthur asked, his mind already considering potential causes for the lapse, namely illness, Alzheimer's, Cobb being distracted, or Cobb having been poisoned. Probably by Yusuf, who had the most access to means and opportunity.</p>
<p>But Cobb waved him off. "I'm fine, Arthur. But..." he trailed off, blinking at everyone on deck. He rose from the captain's chair and strode over, ushering Arthur into the hall. Arthur pushed his hand off his bicep.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Not here!" Cobb hissed and pulled Arthur through the nearest door.</p>
<p>It was empty, fortunately, which meant Cobb was free to ask whatever "general question" he had on his mind. Unfortunately, it was a bathroom. And someone had apparently just made use of the facilities.</p>
<p>"Oh, ugh," Dom said, covering his nose and mouth with his uniform shirt. Arthur quietly held his breath.</p>
<p>"What did you want to ask me, sir?" There may have been an emphasis on the <em>sir</em>.</p>
<p>Dom cleared his throat and lowered his shirt reluctantly. "Yes, right. Well, I was hoping you could give me an...an update on our mission here."</p>
<p>Arthur blinked. "Our mission? You mean...our continuing mission? You want an update on that."</p>
<p>"Well, I...oh god damn it." Dom scrabbled for a can of air freshener on the back of the commode and sprayed it generously. Very generously.</p>
<p>The overpowering scent of lavender misted down on them and Arthur's eyes started to water.</p>
<p>"Jesus," Arthur coughed, "what did you just spray?"</p>
<p>Cobb waved his hands frantically trying to clear the cloying fragrance from the air, coughing alongside Arthur. His shirt was back up over his nose.</p>
<p>Arthur picked up the can. "Lavendar?" he said. "LavenDAR?" He showed Dom the can who shook his head, not understanding.</p>
<p>"It's spelled lavender," he said, scowling. "Fucking Eames. Who let him build?"</p>
<p>Understanding washed over Cobb's face and he slumped against the wall. "Oh thank fuck. I seriously thought someone had put me in charge of a spaceship filled with aliens and didn't tell me why."</p>
<p>"Noted. Dial back the sedative and if we're dropping a mark in a fantasy world, we need some backstory building. Since some of us <em>clearly</em> didn't grow up watching Star Trek."</p>
<p>"What?" Dom said defensively. "I just thought they were logos on your shirt! I didn't know they did something!"</p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Jesus, just shoot me so we can get out of here," Dom griped.</p>
<p>"Gladly."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122162">Lavender Breeze</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things">storm_of_sharp_things</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>